


New Clothes

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clothes, M/M, POV Hank Anderson, connor likes buying things for Hank, fashon, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: Digging the idea of Connor coordinating his outfits with Hank's after he starts up his own wardrobe. More than that he probably buys clothes for Hank because "you'd look so handsome in this, Lieutenant" and Hank is so damn whipped and in love he's like "sure babe whatever you say" 🥴💕•••Short but I hope you enjoy





	New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts).



It started out pretty simple. Connor had shown Hank a shirt he thought would look good, and Hank said sure. It was just a shirt. Besides, it was a nice shirt. After the first shirt it turned into more; a pair of slacks, a vest, a jacket, some socks, a variety of different things that Hank found himself saying yes, yes, yes to every time Connor asked if he could buy it for Hank. Hank knew that after everything that had happened, and now that Connor was making a paycheck while working with him at the DPD, he liked to spend his money on clothes. Now they weren’t always for Connor (though the Android did have quite a collection of outfits now, in many different styles and colors) some of them were things Connor had wanted Hank to wear. 

“You sure about this Con?” Hank asked, looking himself over in the mirror. It was just another day off from work and Connor had insisted on buying Hank something ‘as thanks’ (which was honesty his excuses every time he wanted to spoil Hank and buy his something) for letting Connor move in, or for just being there for him. Of course Hank was going to let Connor move in, the two had been dating since six months after they had met. Also add into the fact that the Android had nowhere else to stay, and of course Hank would offer to house his partner. 

“Of course Lieutenant, the color and contrast looks very good on you. It will pair excellently with the dark waist cut jeans you have at home.” Hank flushed slightly, looking himself in the mirror and eying the shirt Connor had picked out for him. It fit his frame well (which was a little slimmer now that Connor was ‘helping’ him eat a healthier diet and cutting back on the alcohol) and did contrast nicely with his grayed hair. One look at Connor, at the puppy dog eyes he was shooting, and Hank crumbled. 

“Okay fine, we can get the shirt.” Connors smile widened across his face, and Hank couldn’t stop the smile that reflected on his own face at seeing his partner so happy. “I swear you just like dressing me up so we match.” Hank joked, eyeing the shirt Connor was wearing that would match with the one he had picked out for Hank before moving to remove the shirt and change back into the one he wore to the shop. Connor flushed, cheeks a light blue (“it was an update Lieutenant, it would make me appear more… approachable if I could blush”) before he looked away from Hank. Hank laughed louder, seeing the embarrassment on his partners face. 

“It’s not… that’s…” Connor floundered for words, cheeks growing a darker shade of blue. Hank continued to laugh, finally getting his original shirt back on. He leaned over and kissed Connor quick, smiling a wide, gap toothed smile. 

“I didn’t say I hate it…” and with that Hank picked up the shirt they planned to purchase and headed towards the register, a blushing Connor quickly following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise it’s another fic based off of a tweet. Also a birthday present!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos or comment if you liked it! And if you want to leave me. Ko-Fi i can be found under my name ‘jacofalltrades’


End file.
